


do you want to know a secret?

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [80]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ok hear me out, Lennstarr and Mcharrison, just each couple hiding and eventually coming out to the other couple, just think about it”





	do you want to know a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> eeee, this was fun to write

1963,

They laid in bed one early morning; the sun shining through the drab linen drapes with its rays spreading out to only just reach and warm up the important parts. George cuddled up against Paul furthest from the door, only slightly asleep as he felt the soft rise and fall of Paul’s bare chest. He could lay here forever but that was not to be as suddenly as the wind changed- a hard knock came upon the door, jostling his lover out of his heavy sleep. Paul shot up, almost knocking George of the bed. A loud voice called through the wooden door. It was John! George saw panic shoot across Paul’s flushed face and suddenly felt himself fall off the bed and land on the floor with a _thud_. “Come in,” Paul called with a cough. John poked his head in with a grin and Paul could just about spy Ringo standing behind him, two coats slung over his arm.

“Rings and I are going to get breakfast- anything ya want?” Paul shook his head with a relieved laugh, “oh, just the usual. Y’know, two croissants and an earl grey.”

John nodded animatedly much to the amusement of Ringo behind him, who now poked his head over the taller man’s shoulder with a question; “have you seen George anywhere? He’s not in his room.” A tingle of panic rushed through Paul, and he fought the urge to look towards the floor where George laid silently still. He shook his head slightly, trying not to show too much of the anxiety coming over him. “Uh.. no. Is he- is he not in his room?”

Ringo shook his head and Paul noticed John looking at the slightly older man… strangely. Like how he had seen him do back when he was still with Cynthia. Full of love and admiration. But Paul must be imagining it for… surely not? “… Well!” Exclaimed John suddenly, “we’ll just get him whatever. Tons of food- he’ll swallow it all up just the same. Tootles!” And off he went, pushing Ringo out the door, who emitted slight protests at the forceful handling, and slammed it behind him. Paul shook his head with a slight smile before remembering with a hard jab to his heart- George! He rolled over on the bed and found the younger man with a hard glare towards Paul while rubbing the back of his head. “Fuckin’ hell,” George muttered as he sat up, he paused and looked at Paul with narrowed eyes- “did John just call me fat?”

* * *

John rushed from the door to Paul’s room and out of the apartment with Ringo under his arm, full of smiles and laughter. He was in a good mood, though he wasn’t sure of how and why. He had just woken up, in Ringo’s arms, and he felt… really good! He had peppered the drummer with kisses and they had gone a round of _fun_ before taking a shower and thinking of breakfast and their next move. As part of their routine the last few weeks (something that always put a slight hold on his good moods) where the discussing of telling the other two members of the band about their _relationship_. It was always Ringo bringing it up and John shutting it down in fear of… everything. Their reactions and how it could (_would_, yelled a small voice in his head) change everything. But this time, this day, he had… been more open about it. Be it he had come to accept the possibility of acceptance more or if it was just because, well, he was in a bloody good mood! So he had promised Ringo he would think it over and they could talk about it on the way to the café. 

Ringo parted from his arm as they reached the street but still walked close enough that their hands would occasionally touch each other. Though it saddened them that it had to be this way, the cool metal of Ringo’s rings against John’s warm skin felt quite nice and soothing. They talked things over in hushed whimpers as they closely came nearer and nearer the café in peace. They came to the agreement that George and Paul were two very fine lads and that it would be quite a shock if it turned out they wouldn’t approve or outright hate what they would be told. The couple stopped outside the café to finish their chat. It was agreed upon that they would tell them over breakfast- if the appropriate moment for it came. Which it undoubtedly would- the only one who made breakfast a ruckus was John, and _he promised to be good_.

Entered the café, Ringo stopped the singer with a sudden thought that only occurred to him now as they had entered. “Didn’t you think Paul acted strange earlier?” He asked John in a hushed voice and recalled the nervosity that pooled out of Paul like a leaky pipe. Like he was hiding something or _someone_. John shrugged and muttered, “he just need a shag. Haven’t seen him with a bird for a while,” before rushing off to the counter before Ringo could comment on his sudden aloofness about his good friend. Ringo couldn’t help but comment on it again as they exited the café, food in hand. He got another shrug, “hehasn’t acted any different when I’m alone with him,” John informed him. He hadn’t even noticed anything off this morning- “I mean, we had just woken the lad,” he laughed. 

But Ringo couldn’t let the thought go. Paul and his obvious anxiety. And George, missing and away from his bedroom. And so early in the morning. George wasn’t one to wake up early _at all_. None of them were. The only reason Ringo and John were up now was because John seemed to have a sudden burst of energy he couldn’t explain. It was something Ringo pondered in silence on their way home as John went on about one thing or another that always brought a warmth to Ringo’s chest; the singer’s laughter and jokes that seemed to go on forever. And he continued to wonder about it up until breakfast was ready and, much to the surprise of he and John- Paul and the missing Beatle emerged from the same room.

* * *

Proceeding the spectacle that had so rudely woken up Paul and George, and after the bassist had helped his lover of the cold wooden floor, they had a conversation. One they had a few times before and that started immediately after they heard the door to the apartment slam shut. Should they tell the second half of the band of their relationship? They deserved to know, after all. And it was getting increasingly harder (and painful) to keep it a secret. They each had their fears- Paul more so than George. Paul feared, most of all, John’s reaction. John with his show of masculinity and love of girls- surely he would disapprove. George vocally disagreed and tried to comfort his lover but silently; he shared the same pangs of fear. Ringo were less of their worries. For they knew about his kindness and charitable soul over-shined any possible… bias he might hold. But the fear still lingered; that he would look upon them differently.

They finished it with a loving kiss and the shared thought of taking it a day at a time. If the perfect moment arose to _come out_, they would take it if it was mutually agreed upon. They were nervous, of course, but who wouldn’t be?

They got dressed after a while of lazing around, not feeling any rush to get out as they had not heard the door or the voices of the other men. Nor did they think much time had passed. Of course, that was what they _thought_ for when they exited the room together (thinking it was safe to go out together, hand in hand) they were greeted with a big surprise. Ringo and John. Looking at them with wide eyes, the eyes slowly travelling down to their joined hands. George felt Paul’s fingertips grow furiously hot, and he tucked at the hand slightly with a whisper of his _silent and very still_ boyfriend’s name. John stammered loudly behind the dinner table (of which was decorated lovingly with the food spread out) before something seemed to click in his mind and the shock was washed over with a burst of satisfaction. “So,” he smirked and wrapped his arm around Ringo’s slight shoulder, “you’re dating too, eh?” 


End file.
